1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technique of executing predetermined processing with an external apparatus connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wireless network using wireless communication has become widespread. Along with this, it is rapidly becoming popular to use image forming apparatuses such as a printer, multi-function peripheral, and digital camera via wireless communication instead of a wired network using a USB or wired communication.
In order for a wireless communication device to communicate with such image forming apparatus, for example, there are provided a method (infrastructure mode) of performing communication via an access point, and a method (ad hoc mode) of directly, wirelessly connecting the wireless communication device and the image forming apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-93430 discloses an arrangement of switching between the infrastructure mode and the ad hoc mode via given close proximity wireless communication without particularly interfering with communication in each mode.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-93430, it is possible to switch between the ad hoc mode and the infrastructure mode but switching does not start unless a close proximity connection between a wireless communication device and an image forming apparatus is established. That is, the mode of the image forming apparatus is not automatically determined, and needs to be determined by a user operation.